V0.5
Patch Notes v0.5 Bazaar Added! * The Bazaar is a new interactive addition to the nexus. It allows you to list items to sell to other players for gold. ** The nexus test shop has been removed, you may find the Bazaar in it's place. New Additions * Command /online has been added. * 7 new special items have been added. ** Woodland Warden now drops a rare T2 sword called Champion's Chopper. ** Tribal Totem now drops a rare T2 staff called Shamanic Staff. ** Skeletal Skull now drops a rare T3 helmet called Heroic Headgear. ** Avatar of Anger now drops a rare T3 bulwark called Brimstone Bulwark and a T3 bow called Torrid Thrownaxe. ** Lamia now drops an epic T4 bloodstone called Rune of Ruin. ** Sobek now drops a rare T4 cage called Posh Pen. Balancing Changes * Drop chance for all current rare and epic items have been significantly increased, with low tier items being increased substantially more. * Bloodstones have been reworked. ** Cooldown has been increased from 3s to 6s. ** Penetration is no longer factored in when calculating damage. ** HP cost for casting is now factored into your max HP gain. ** Being sick now blocks the healing effect. ** Self damage is now properly displayed when missing your ability. * Crocodile Charm has been changed to +100 Max HP +10 DEF. * Bleeding now deals ~40% less damage, and is directly canceled out by the "healing" affect. * Buffs ** Flask of Flames now has +2 STR and +2 SPD, and it's cooldown has been reduced from 8s to 7s. ** Sobek's Shield now gives +10 SPD on use. ** Falconer has had it's Max HP increased by 50. ** All helmets now cost 30 less mana to use. ** All birds spawned by cages now attack 33% faster, and will automatically target the last enemy you damaged (if in range). * Nerfs ** Enigma has had it's SPD and STR reduced by 5. ** Pathfinder has had it's STR reduced by 5, and it's Max HP by 50. ** All flasks now give 20 less HP on use. ** Woodland Warden now shoots and moves slower, and is more predictable. Cosmetic Changes * New class skins, Woodland Warden and Bazaar sprite by Anima. * New T3 environment, shrine, portal and new item sprites by Jaden. * New fragment sprites, bags and tier badges by Zemagaia. Bug Fixes * False positives related to anti-virus software (should) have been fixed. Message flut on Discord if you are still having issues. * Fixed invisible shots. * Improved general server performance. * Fixed an issue with the client becoming unresponsive if you disconnect with the chat open. * Fixed mis-maxed stats related to recent character nerfs. * Fixed a gold exploit. * /tell now has the same restrictions as normal chat. * Fixed /l2m breaking on unmaxed stamina values. * Fixed currently display going out of bounds on larger values. * Boomerang projectiles now properly rotate their sprite during their return. * You can no longer drag the Woodland Warden long distances.